


So Feel It, Don't Fight It, Go With The Flow

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Corruption, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ibuki and Sayaka are surprised to find out they share a love of black men, and when Junko overhears, she has a plan to turn the upcoming class trip into a debaucherous getaway for their classmates where they get to learn those joys too. AU where nobody is evil or dies, but Junko is still a massive bitch. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 25





	So Feel It, Don't Fight It, Go With The Flow

Ibuki and Sayaka hadn't expected to end up alone in a classroom all day any more than they intended to let their talk about music and life in the spotlight lead down a road of talking about the kinds of male 'fans' they liked to entertain from time to time. Both musicians were, through different circumstances, introduced to a love of black cock that had held onto them tightly, and as time drew on, their eager talk turned toward ideas. Turned toward confessions. They had both been thinking before about getting some of their female classmates addicted to black men too, and the long they talked, the more that silly confessions and fantasies became realer. More tangible.

Neither knew that Junko was listening to everything. Neither was ready to find out that the buxom blonde was pushing herself in toward their space with a big smile across her face as she made them an offer. An inter-class trip to the Jabberwock Islands was coming up, and it provided a perfect place for their fantasies to become a reality, if they were willing to make it happen. She could make arrangements, and with a few strokes, they could see many of their classmates getting blacked and aflame with delight.

Junko was kind of a bitch on a good day. Neither musician really knew how much to trust her, but at the same time, the offer she laid out was remarkable. Junko was just bored, for the most part. A bitchy rich girl without a lot to entertain herself with, but phenomenal amounts of pull to make things happen, especially on the islands. If she wanted all the staff on the islands to be black men with an interest in fucking pretty Japanese girls stupid, it would be done.

Should they have taken her up on the offer? Maybe not. But they did. Sayaka and Ibuki saw the path now to making their plan comes to life, and all it involved was getting in bed with Junko Enoshima. What could go wrong?  
************************************  
Chisa hadn't been the planned start of everything that followed, but in the end, it was the teacher herself who ended up taking the first black dick and helping the plan along. Girls were kept on a separate island from the boys and grouped up in cottages. Ibuki and Sayaka had been ready to spring things a bit slower than right away, but Junko, eager to sow some chaos, had decided to bribe the hung black man tending to the cabin to seduce Chisa, expecting that a big sow of her getting blacked would set a chain effect into motion.

"I didn't think it would feel so good!" Chisa gasped, head rolling back, the teacher's breasts out and heaving wildly as she hammered up and down the lap of the man lying beneath her. Her hands were planted firmly onto his strong chest, her body in frantic, desperate motion and a wild show of pleasures she was hopeful would prove what she could take. The thick, dark cock she was riding stretched out her inner walls and made her call out in joy, cooing under the pleasure and the excitement of getting taken so hard. It may not have been the wonderful vacation she thought she was going to have, but in so many ways that made it even better.

Chiaki, Hiyoko, Aoi, and Sonia were all sharing a cottage with Chisa, and watched in awe at the way their chaperone rode the man she barely knew, especially the way every inch of his cock, fat as it was, vanished inside of her snug, pink hole. She was reckless and frantic, showing off something primal, something that had Chisa all the hotter and louder for it. "Does it hurt?" Chiaki finally asked.

"No, it doesn't. It's opening me up so much, but it feels amazing, I swear! There's no pain, there's only pleasure." Her hands gripped tighter against his chest, and she leaned forward, hanging over him and doing her best to keep the strange and overbearing pace she had in mind, the pleasure getting all the more intense and frantic for what came with it. She was desperate, hungry, taking on the pleasure without restraint as her moans filled the air, as she let herself get deeper into the allure he offered. Nothing about this felt sane or sensible, but that was what made it hotter. What brought her such joy. Each dizzy, pounding second of pleasure was hitting her harder, landing with a firmness she needed more of, and that in turn fed the others down into the pleasure.

The sight of a teacher ragged, heaving, breasts bouncing all the over the place as she rode a man's cock was absolutely maddening. It had all the girls nervously shifting about in varying levels of interest and curiosity, unable to deny that a flare of hunger had them wanting to know how it felt too. It was tough not to think about such things as the wild waves of desire twisted through her, burning up with pleasures that were consuming her, their rapid intensity leaving her dizzy and frustrated. She knew that she wanted more, and those cravings keyed into a pleasure she craved even more of as her body twisted under something hotter and wilder.

With her hands leaving his chest and starting to grab at her body in increasing ecstasy, there felt like no greater pleasure than what she was experiencing, feeling hotter and wilder by the second. Grabbing at her own chest and becoming more vocal as she rode out the pleasure hard, Chisa was coming around to the kinds of ecstasies she wished she knew how to express. She kept bucking about in frantic pleasure, seeking something hotter while losing more and more ground. "So good. So good! This is setting a bad example, but I think you should all experience tis too!" Amid her frantic motions and a desperation rising harder under something too frantic and wild to believe, it was good though, and she wanted more of it.

Thrusts from below started up as the man lying there and watching this busty redhead ride his cock decided he wanted more. His hands seized her hips, and he grunted, "You're real tight. I could go at this all night loosening you up." Frantic pushes into desire and a senseless push into joy was driving her mad. The bed creaked as he got more active in fucking her, and the spiraling pleasures drove forward a sense of increasing fervor. Nothing was stopping this. The struggles of a bed cracking under the commotion and fervor only made this grander a show for the students all staring in awestruck interest, beholding the crazy delights of watching Chisa taking this big dick and holding strong through all of it.

"You can cum in me. I give you permission to cum in me, I--I give black men permission to cum in me! I’ve never felt so good in my life, but this is confirming my fantasies that black men are gifted with cocks that deserve to fill and Japanese girls with cum!" Please, let me set a good example for these students, and then they'll follow my lead!" Her squeals of frantic ecstasy rang out ever hotter, dizzier, and she crashed into a pleasure so grand that she didn't know how to handle it, her orgasm washing over her with intense fire that only added to how indecent this time.

With a hard grunt, he came inside the climaxing redhead, filling her up and giving in to the ecstasy too dizzy and hot to believe. Chisa got louder as she took it, shivering and shuddering in an ecstasy she couldn't resist, all while pumping her full of cum, setting her aflame with dizzy pules of voracious ecstasy. Chisa twisted and twitched in shivering pleasure, stumbling off of the cock and spilling away, dizzily embracing a pleasure and a hunger that had her looking toward the girls who watched.

"Chiaki," she moaned. "You're looking really longingly... Why not give him a titfuck?" She felt dizzy and eager, guiding her in and inviting her to join with this. "Come on. Let the others see how fun it really is.'

Fidgeting and fumbling about as she sat, Chiaki was not prepared to be put on the spot like this, and yet she found herself aching, thighs sick with juices that had her panties clinging to her skin. She was confused, shaking under the pressures of a lust that drew her closer. Guided to let herself accept what she craved, she began to inch forward, undoing the buttons on her top and letting her jacket fall off her shoulders. She was confused and hungry, her body ready to learn about pleasures that frightened her a little bit. Her bra came off as she hit the foot of the bed, the gamer almost stumbling forward and grabbing her now bared chest.

The sticky cock glistened with Chisa's juices, as the now topless Chiaki eased into something absolutely remarkable, a pleasure she wanted to indulge in. Hotter, greedier pleasures didn't want to stop as she lay on her stomach, shoving her chest down against his lap and wrapping her tits around his cock. "Let me try," she said, sweet purrs of pleasure rumbling inside her as she started to work up and down along his shaft, biting her lip and staring in shock and excitement up at the man she did her best to give into.

The girls watched their fellow student take the teacher's guidance, watched in shock as Chiaki worked her breasts up and down his cock. The sight of his incredible, massive cock was all the more exciting for how big it was now that they saw it in all of its glory. The embrace of Chiaki's breasts with no way for it to disappear really made the pressures she imposed all the more stunning, and the way it pushed up so high it reached Chiaki's lips as she worked along it was all the more startling.

"You should lick it," Chisa moaned, slumped off to the side, cum shamelessly dripping from her spent hole. "Go on, satisfy him. Revere that black cock and admit how much you love it."

"It's so warm," Chiaki whined, leaning in and planting some kisses onto the head. She couldn't help herself, working up quicker as her confidence built. She learned what she was doing and how badly she wanted to lean into the pleasures, and the eyes of everyone watching only made it hotter, made her body work harder, firmer, exploring what she knew she was too good to deny. Desire drove her, kept her working p and down, tongue slithering around the shaft as she pushed on deeper. "It's so big! I feel so wet right now, it makes me want to... I think Chisa is right."

The excitable commotion of Chiaki throwing herself into servicing this cock, mouth more active as she worked the head over, breasts quickening along the shaft and embracing a pleasure hotter that only got hotter as she let it take her. There didn't feel like much reason or way to control herself, spiraling down into a chaos that felt right. Everything she did was more potent and frustrating as she let it ensue, waves of hunger creeping through her. She wasn't getting any direct pleasure from this, but the joy of feeling him throb within her cleavage, hearing him groan, knowing he was enjoying this... It all came together for Chiaki.

Pushing on firmer, hotter, she let the escalation get more overbearing. She didn't want to slow down, and the pleasure she took up offered Chiaki a chance to explore, getting more forward, working up a bigger, hotter mess of excitement with the girls watching her go. Excitement kept building, climbing in messier swells of excitement, guiding her to pursue something that she didn't really know how to deal with, but she knew she was committed to it. Everything she did was a show of desire, a chance to explore and express as she pushed harder against the pressures hitting her.

The groans ringing out and the sight of Chiaki now completely fixated on the cock she worked over had the others enthralled, watching on, mouths watering, a creeping rush of curiosity and lust guiding them to crave more of what they were seeing, unable to resist what they were seeing, enticed by Chisa despite not even having been a part of the plan at first, and now by Chiaki. It was crazy, but the excitement was there, profound, primal, urging them to just le fucking go. It felt far too good and too powerful for resistance to make sense now, and the heat kept hitting them.

With an eager grunt of pleasure, the black man came, cum splattering all over Chiaki's face and her breasts, making her yelp and whine in surprise. He made a mess of her. A gooey, exciting mess that had her completely stained with cum, in the best of ways, craving what she felt and needing more of it. She looked up at Chisa, lip trembling, asking, "Can I ride it now?'

Chisa was about to say yes, but her phone chirped. She looked down at it, eyes widening. "It's eleven. Sorry girls, but this is hard curfew time, everybody to your rooms, it's time to sleep. We can't spend all night here and sleep through our first day. I highly recommend all of you seek out willing black lovers tomorrow, but for now, we need to take care of ourselves.' She said that, but as the girls pulled away, her hand pressed against the man's chest, keeping him on the bed and climbing back up into his lap so she could do exactly what she told the girls not to do.  
********************************  
Hiyoko couldn't stop talking in a flurry of excitable heat to Mahiru about what she ad witnessed in the cottage the night before, about Chisa and Chiaki fucking the black man. They were at a restaurant for lunch, Hiyoko repeatedly saying things like 'huge black cock' and making Mahiru tremble and blush, eyes drifting nervously around. Hiyoko didn't seem nearly as aware as Mahiru did that there was attention coming their ways, and she tried to interrupt her 'little sis' to say something about it, struggling to get a word in edgewise until finally Hiyoko realised that the restaurant had emptied. It was just the girls sitting at their table, and four black men in servers' outfits standing around them.

"Take us," was all Hiyoko could say, dreamily and hopelessly horny.

Without hesitation, the men grabbed the girls from their seats and dragged them to the floor, bending them sharply over in a standing position, getting up Mahiru's skirt and tugging Hiyoko's kimono up over her waist. The girls' panties were tugged down and neither was given a whole lot of time to think before thick black cocks pushed into them, making both girls cry out in a shaky rush of pleasure. For Hiyoko, it was confirmation about what she had been thinking about all night, the thrill of a big black dick hitting her just perfectly. For Mahiru, this was a drastic surprise about things she'd learned five minutes ago. But Mahiru didn't moan any quieter, body aflame with twisting pulses of excitable delight as the hard thrusts hit them both. 

"I knew I loved black dick!" Hiyoko moaned, and as one of the other servers pushed his cock in front of her, she scarfed it down without a care, too greedy and reckless for her own good, carelessly slurping it down and starting to choke on his shaft as she offered herself up to the most senseless and chaotic of pleasures. It was ecstasy in a form too wild and messy for her to possibly control herself in the face of, her body thrashing back and forth, tension rising hotter and messier, igniting cravings inside of her that she didn't care about holding back.

Mahiru was faced with one too, a bit less frantic about swallowing it down, and as Hiyoko choked on the one she shamelessly took down her throat, Mahiru played steadier, sucking and working with a bit more control and composure. Sense and reason felt like good ways to keep control here as her dizzy head struggled with what she felt. But at the same time, with big dicks in either end of her, there was little hope of Mahiru not falling deeper into a lustful swell, the same pleasure that had consumed Hiyoko all night, and start to get into it too.

The close friends were happily side by side, bent forward and getting spitroasted by black men, treated to their first balk experiences and already deep in the throes of an enjoyment neither could resist. Every thrust into their pussies urged them harder on in sucking the dicks before them, completely in control of the blowjobs they gave, which was for the better of Mahiru who took her time with this, but Hiyoko was shameless, a sloppy frenzy of wild cocksucking and shameless glee pushing her harder, creating a wildly imbalanced mess of pleasures that served to further underscore jut how far gone she was.

"Your cock tastes so good," Mahiru gasped amid a wild pull back for breath, hands grabbing the man's waist. Drool dripped from her chin, and as she pushed forward again, she was messier and more forward than she'd been before, shamelessly diving in to begin tending harder to the cock before her. It was so confusing and incriminating, but she felt the wild throb of a pleasure here that she had no hope of resisting, and she sought to find even more of the pleasure she was starting to get drunk on, choking him down and throating him the same way that Hiyoko was, giving up to the carnal guidance of pleasure so fierce and so frantic that she wasn't sure what to do with everything.

Hiyoko looked out of the corner of her eye to see Mahiru as deep in as she was, the two girls engaged in frantic, drooly worship of black cock while their pussies got spread open and pounded. It was perfection, a balance of dizzy lusts hitting them both so powerfully, guiding them to give up to the ecstasy and to not look back under any circumstances. Everything they felt was consuming them whole, guiding them to keep taking these cocks, filled at both ends and moaning around their respective cocks to suck without a care. This was a special bliss beyond reason, wild and joyful, guiding them both to pursue a pleasure getting completely out of control for them both.

Right in the middle of their lunch, Hiyoko and Mahiru were changed forever, given their first taste of a new obsession, and they couldn't have been happier, bodies thrashing back and forth between swells of dizzy ecstasy, a joy too powerful and too senseless for them to want to resist. This felt incredible ,and the enduring joy of having the cocks push them to such powerful orgasms ensured they would be hooked on black cock from then on, crying out as their pussies took hot creampies that had them making messes of their own thighs, cumming hard and swallowing down every drop of thick, salty seed with delight. Every drop of black men’s cum was something they now wanted to savour, having been pushed to the brink and given the joys they so sorely deserved.

Too bad now that they've had a taste, all they want for their trip was more.  
*****************************************  
Aoi didn't want to run her mouth abut what she saw. The moment she got with Akane, she dragged her to the beach and sought out some black men to prove things with, Akane scrambling behind her, gasping out and asking what was going on but receiving no answer except, "We’re getting blacked!" It was all Aoi cared about, rushing them both to the sand and finding a pair of black men who could fuck them senseless. Which, given Junko's efforts to make sure the island was packed full of black men for that exact purpose. Ready, eager black men looking for Japanese girls to 'turn', and as Aoi dragged Akane over, it was an offer they were happy to take them up on.

"You’re right, Hina, this is amazing!" Akane gasped, her legs spread out as she was lifted up into the air and worked up and down a stranger's cock, body guided in a lifting fuck in the strong arms of a man fully ready to make sure she was doing her part. Every motion of her body felt frantic and overwhelming, a dizzy mess of pleasures she absolutely needed more of. She was a quick convert, her body thrashing under the excitement and the joy of getting filled p. "Who needs a class trip when you can get filled with fat black cocks instead?"

Down on her stomach and getting prone boned in the sand, Aoi was in absolute agreement, fingers digging into the beach as she as struggled for some semblance of security and stability, although the shifting sands under her feet naturally offered up little to none of that. "It's too good!" she squealed, a helpless mess dizzily sinking into the pleasures with less and less ability to think clearly. She just knew that Chisa pushing them all out of her room so she could have her man all to herself--nobody in the cottage slept well as Chisa screamed through hours of senseless, sweaty fucking-- was a move that had pleasure Aoi now felt she deserved.

Which made getting pounded into the sand all the more exciting. Taking these pleasures on without a care, Aoi loved getting taken in the sand, loved the way each thrust came bearing down upon her, her ass rising up against him and trying to make him shove her down harder. A flurry of thrusts tried to keep her down firmer, tried to suppress her motions as the chaos swelled harder, and it was all just so perfect that Aoi could barely handle it, screaming out wildly through the bliss, out into the air, dizzily seeking greater indulgences.

As confused reluctance melted into mid-blowing pleasure, Akane let out frantic expressions of rising joy, giving up to louder moans and a senseless expression of all the pleasures she needed. They got hotter and wilder upon her by the second, a helpless rush of need that she had to seek out, deepening her lusts, finding herself more and more helpless by the second.

"Let's take them together," the man fucking Aoi aid, grabbing her wide hips and tugging her back onto her hands and knees. With a smirk, the man carryfucking Akane drove her into the sand, leaving both girls on their hands and knees now, the men starting to hammer away at their snug holes in tandem. Senseless thrusts that had both sporty girls moaning out in delight. With their mouths free, they were happy to howl out, joyful and wicked as they let themselves give in. Deepening swirls of ecstasy hit them just right, gave them pleasures they were getting hooked on more and more by the second.

Every thrust was a compromising, dizzy rush of all the hungers they could have asked for. Moaning louder, greed getting the best of them both, they were letting the whole beach know, wild moans of pleasure swaying off in wicked, chaotic need, a desire and a hunger they were eager to let consume them. Every motion of their hips was erratic, wild, shoving back with athletically taut asses against the lap of hung black studs breaking them both in. They were dizzy, frantic, begging with every moan for the pleasure that seized through them, and fiery bliss came on with a powerful and enticing rush of utter delight. The desire and the chaos pushed them, fostered a surrender and a submission inside them both, and they couldn't help it.

As their calls filled the air and dizzy, fuck drunk ecstasies raged harder on from deep within them, the girls were lost, happy to be give up to the pleasure, screaming out, "We love black cock!" as the pleasure swelled like fire through them and they both gave in harder, hops thrashing, all the pleasure they had coming to a head and pushing them into a hard, frantic plunge. Crying out for more into the air, they let the whole beach know about their new obsession while they got filled up with to spurts of cum hitting the mark just perfectly within them. They were overjoyed, clumsily leaning in against one another and savouring the pleasure they discovered together, friends joined now in the sweet sinful ecstasy of being sluts for black men.  
*************************  
"I don't know what you would want with a girl as plain as I am, but--nngh, I would like to learn." Peko's hands braced against the wall as she was thrust into hard from behind, bent forward under the shower stream and struggling t hold onto her moans of ecstasy as everything became stranger and wilder. She'd been seduced into the showers by the man in her cottage when the other girls left, and she didn't fully understand why, but the pleasures that struck her as she took his cock were certainly an intoxicating and welcome experience, treating her to ecstasies she was all too happy to allow to take her by storm.

Peko didn't receive much of an answer. Just hard, wild thrusts into her snug pussy, lighting her up with growing rushes of delight and desire she didn't really know how to handle. It was an intoxicating, clumsy mess of sensations, something that confused her, but in the best of ways; whatever it was kept Peko enthralled, wanting to learn what the source of these ecstasies was, wanting to give up to pleasures that kept hammering into her, wilder messes of hunger she could roll with, falling deeper into something so enthralling and so compromising that she didn't know how to deal with any of it, and yet it had her craving more.

Ibuki asked the man working the cottage to personally tend to Peko, knowing she would respond well to simply having someone show care for her that she couldn’t justify away or push against. It was a pleasure frantic enough to induce hungry impulses inside of Peko that she didn’t even know she had. Being fucked and taken like this had an effect of overwhelming her, making her dizzy mind turn off its concerns and its frustrations, guiding her into a state of frustration and excitement so primal that she didn't really care what was happening, she just needed more. her doubts, her views of herself as simply a weapon; everything melted away under an ecstatic mess of pleasures she was able to take on as all she truly needed, and as long as she could continue to satisfy those needs, Peko couldn't stop long enough to feel the awful emotions that wanted to take her.

Instead she just moaned louder, heaving back and forth between the ragged joys of getting taken so thoroughly. The lack of an answer should have frustrated her more than it did, but Peko could that the more she let her self embrace these feelings, the more she wanted to keep rolling with it, loving the thick cock filling her so much. "Maybe... M-maybe black men can appreciate me. I feel like nobody does, but--nnngh, but you're really convincing me of a lot. Even convincing me against my own beliefs, and I want to see how far I can go." Shivering, struggling desires just kept striking her, and Peko wanted to see term through.

"Black men love tight cuties like you," he told her, turning her around and pushing her against the wall. Peko went with a yelp, flush against the shower wall, water still raining down upon them as he pushed her up, as his lips pressed into hers with kisses .She needed it; Peko was frustrated and worn down, clearly needing somoni to care about her, and he wasn't looking for more than a lay, but if he could push along her frustrations and guide her into something she could enjoy, it would be a job well done. So, he pushed harder against this, indulging stronger and greedier in her body, letting her fill in the rest as he bolstered a sense of confidence within her that she clearly needed.

Peko wasn't able to help herself. Her moans grew messier as she clung to him, as she met his lips and embraced him, let his words and his love start to effect her in stronger, more sensible ways, overbearing pulses of light keeping her craving more and bringing her a sensation of warmth she knew she could indulge in harder by the second. Each twisting second of these lusts made her feel better than the last, and the more she let them take her, the better she felt. It pushed out of mind and out of thought her frustrations and her worst doubts, made her feel cared about, and as he gave her a path to something she could enjoy, Peko found herself ready to see if it was true, to go out and be loved by black men so she could see how much these words rang true.

"You'll be my first, and I want you to--nngh, I want you to show me how good I can feel! I want to be a woman, not a weapon!" With an orgasmic cry, Peko embrace the senseless oy, ready to learn rom it, ready to be made better, to be brought whole, and eagerly, the man creampied her, grunting and heaving forward, filling her up to prove to her what she spoke of as he let her feel his cum fill her needy womb, set her aflame with a pleasure she could hold onto for a long time yet to come.  
*************************  
"What wonderful hospitality a VIP like me is showed here," Celestia said, the gambler sitting in the castle attraction, composed calmly atop the lap of one hung black stud, her pale ass slamming into his lap again and again s she did her best to control herself while sitting taking the cock, letting herself get filled and claimed with pleasures that absolutely found their mark. There was no need for convincing Celestia to enjoy black cock; once she saw the dicks she would be offered; she became voraciously focused on getting every dick she could.

While she took one dick, she had a lien of men set up before her, presented with cocks in her face that she was eager to examine and grab at, Celestia groping and squeezing at the dicks, the elegant goth knowing how to examine and fondle a man. If they met her standards, she began to suck on it, and for such a sloppy cocksucker, Celestia had a damn good poker face. She took the cock before her down deep, choking and sputtering on the shaft, but her red eyes remained placid and unfeeling, an expression of unfeeling firmness as she studied the man she fellated, taking a cock at either end but handling it all with poise and elegance. It was a baffling sight to behold, a strange expression of desires she was certain she could handle strongly, and as she kept up the pace of taking these cocks, she knew how to handle herself.

All the cocks met her standards, of course. Junko had staffed the island with black men packing massive members, and each thick, long, virile cock presented to Celestia was one deserving of her oral attention, her sloppy oral approach lavishing the cock with praise even as her face remained placid. Her hips slowed down again and again, trying to hold off on letting the cock her pussy walls begged down around actually explode. Part of it was to drive him mad, an edging tease making the man she rode struggle as she forced him to hold back his load. But part of it was just letting herself enjoy it, not wanting to break her flow swapping out for another cock while also desperately needing a cock inside of her.

Drool dripped indiscriminately down her throat, Celestia deep into a shameless dizziness and sloppy hunger from which she felt she couldn't sensibly emerge. It all felt too good, and the senseless hungers crept through her with fiery need, an indulgence and a lust she wanted to pursue more of. It was a strange balance that led her to this back and forth, erratic lusts and desires tugging her in several directions at once, bringing her a focused rush of excitement so tangible and fierce she felt like she was going to pass out. Or maybe that was just the way she was so thoroughly depriving herself of oxygen.

Once all the sloppy throatfucking was done and she had the man ready to blow in her mouth, she drew back, a sharp motion teasing and taunting him with the promise of more and guiding his cock toward her waiting teacup. With strokes as regal and refined as a fuck-drunk goth hooked on interracial sex could be, she jerked him off into the glass, made him fill the teacup, which already had cum from her last partner inside of it. It made it almost rise to the top, and she was so thirsty. Bringing the cup to her lips, she began to drink down the men’s cum, swallowing the loads, hips starting to wind up in frantic swells of need. She threw herself into too deep and too frantic an expression of lust for her own good, giving up to the pleasure and embracing something truly mad.

"The taste of potent black men's cum is exquisite! No greater pleasure than this, no greater treat for a refined woman like myself!" Throwing herself into wild shows of complete surrender, her hips didn't let up as she bounced atop the cock in greedy swells of need, heat pulsating through her, demanding she give in and accepting no substitute for the pleasure now. Everything she did was determined, wicked, so senseless and depraved. "Will you be lucky enough to leave me with a life-long gift, I wonder." Her head rolled back; this loss of control was unexpected, but welcome. She kept moving, giving in deeper to the pleasures, accepting what she knew would take her to the brink and past it. Her orgasm was fast approaching and all Celestia wanted was to feel it set her aflame.

The poor, edged man she had been working over got there first. He came hard, groaning, pulling the goth down onto his cock and pumping her full of jizz, making her twist under the excitement of letting go as her body was consumed with the fires of need, and the delight of having cum fill her womb had her screaming out, holding tight to the teacup as she cried out for the next man in line to decide which hole he wanted, and to fill it swiftly, because she would not wait a moment.  
*********************************  
For Sonia, the 'princess's bedroom' was always the attraction she belonged in, and the musicians had put her up in a perfectly framed offering, a grand banner proudly displayed over the canopy bed: "Princess Nevermind needs an interracial heir to her throne, and needs your help."

She lay with her legs spread out on the bed and invited the line of black men forward. It was strange, being the attraction as the guest, all these workers climbing up onto her to rut into her, but Sonia was happy to roll with it, cooing out in sweet delight, "Come and have me." The men weren't about to say no, either, the gorgeous, blonde girl a real princess, which the men had been told about before, Junko wanting to make sure the 'weeaboo bitch', as she called her, went back to her kingdom with a black baby. Vindictive and awful, sure, but the darker bitterness of the intention was hidden well under a veneer of lust.

Sonia certainly didn't mind. "I wish I knew sooner how amazing black men were," she whined, lying there dizzy, several men having already deposited their loads into her, and she wore cock-addled delirium with a smile. "I had black servants back home at the castle, I could have been having big cocks inside me so long ago." She cooed, grabbing the uniform shirt of the man on top of her, whose powerful thrusts filled her so fiercely that she almost didn't know what to do with all of it. "You're here to knock me up, right? I want you to really go all out on me. Please, make me lose my mind, I want to find out how good it feels to let go!"

"I'm here to make sure you go home with a black baby in your belly," the man bragged, one hand on the bed for stability and the other groping one of her breasts, thrown into something merciless and dizzy. He wasn't letting up, given express orders to really go all out on Sonia, and when the main factors for being hired for this temp gig were cock size and stamina, the job of breeding a cute blonde was one that had to be taken very seriously. Every man in the place was determined now to lay into her with the utmost certainty and pressure.

With the thick cock pistoning out of her snug hole, Sonia was the best kind of out of her depth. She looked down at her slick, pink pussy getting spread out so hard, moaning, "I think I'll only have sex with black men from now on. T-this is so fun! I don't know why I wouldn't want huge cocks breeding me, or why I'd settle or anything less." This was not the kind of princess fairy tale that Sonia was prepared for in the fucking least, and she found herself craving a wilder mess of heat and frustration as everything she did focused itself onto a very singular point, a mess of desire and hunger she just needed to seek out more of, desperation and frenzied need hitting her stronger and messier.

"Another black-owned blonde," one of the men in line commented on, and Sonia didn't know what hat meant, necessarily, but she liked the way it sounded, repeating it in excitement and twisting glee as she let the idea of desire wash over her. There wasn't a whole lot of reason to be found here; everything was hungry and hitting her strongly, inducing something so profoundly desperate that she just had to keep rolling with more of it. It felt so good, and the deepening frenzy of desire was getting to her, leaving her frustrated, hungry, wanting more and not really caring how she got there.

As the man got closer and closer to the brink, Sonia was happily inching toward an orgasm of her own, a desperate, twisting rush of pleasures so sublime that she didn't know how to make her thoughts slow down. "Make sure you cum tons inside of me. I want to be a mother!" Her legs snapped up around his waist, locking in. "maybe you'll be the lucky man who sires the next heir to Novoselic. You'll never know, and I won't either, that's what's so exciting." Her legs tightened, body twisting about, and as Sonia's orgasm hit, she brought on extra layers of pleading, her pussy walls clamping down around the big dick, pulsating and pleading for a load to fill her up.

How could he say no? With a hard, firm thrust, he slammed forward and began to fill Sonia up with shot after shot of thick, rich seed, making her scream and twist in delight. She was hungry for more, thrashing under the lust that hit her more and more, overbearing pulses of needy lust she wanted to lose herself to. Squealing in delight, her hips rose of the bed even as the man tried to pull out, her needy hole begging for a cock to slam back into it as she hit the bed with a big pout and a frustrated show of desperation.

"Please, someone hurry. I'm begging you; this princess needs another fat black cock buried between her loins. Don't stop fucking me until I'm overflowing with your seed. One of you will impregnate me, I just know it! Take your chance with me, show me what you can do, make me the happiest princess alive!"

It was a matter of mere seconds before another man was climbing up onto the bed and slamming into her, ramming into her creampied hole and making Sonia moan in wild, heated delight, louder again as she got filled and fucked, as her dreams circled back into brilliant reality. As long as she got what she needed, what reason was there to ever want to it stop? Sonia could keep on like this all day, and well past it, beyond her impregnation and into a life of smoldering indulgence, calling out for the most hung black studs in the land to fill her royal pussy.  
******************************  
The hospital set offered up to Mikan a chance to play nurse in a fun, perverse roleplay that scratched the perfect itch for her. Men were employed to play 'patients' who required medical care, and each of them was a black man wearing nothing but a hospital gown, their massive erections not even making a tent in the flimsy gowns so much as they pushed them out of the way entirely. Already, she had cm dripping down her thighs from the last patient she saw, and some cum left on her face from the man before him. She caught on quickly to this being a game, but it was hard not to accept that it was a nice game to play, a fun trip into craziness. 

Her current patient lay flat on the bed, his cock up high, twitching under the eager caresses of the nurse's soft hands as she examined his cock all over. It was a prolonged tease, essentially a handjob that let her feel all over his long, thick cock, down to his aching, full balls. Mikan explored the fullness of his cock and let her caresses get a rise out of him, keeping him twitching and aching. When pre-cum dripped from is tip, she even played with it, studied it, licked the shaft to capture a taste and sample what he tasted like; all these factors were to help excite herself further as she pondered what treatment he needed, which was why she wrote this off as a 'diagnostic test'.

"Another case of swollen blue balls," Mikan sighed, looking down in worry at the 'patient' lying on the bed. "I keep seeing these cases. It's an epidemic on this island right now. But sir, I promise that I will do everything that I can to make sure you feel better. I just need you to spread your legs; I think the best treatment is to the source."

Mikan kept wanting to shake up what she was doing to these men. It made it much more fun and engaging if she tried new things out, and as he spread his legs, she was able to settle down onto her knees between them and lean forward, knowing what she would focus on and feeling damn good about letting the pleasure take her. Here, she wanted to go for something new, ands ought out his balls, grabbing hold of his cock and tilting it up as she sank lower than she'd yet to go in her indulgences.

Pressing her lips down against the heavy, dark sac, Mikan applied her kisses with a firm and confident push into all the feelings she felt herself ready to be lost to. Black cock quickly began to keep her fixated, and now she had in mind a good way to keep the fun rolling as she dove in to suck on his balls, lips latching against one of his nuts and beginning to slurp with the kind of unbridled aggression and sloppiness that absolutely did not have its place in any competent bedside manner. With great vigor, she began to slobber all over his sac, moaning loudly and without sense through the joy of feeling his shaft in her hand. She could have jerked him off, but Mikan didn't feel like giving a handjob anywhere near as much as she felt like seeing if she could make him lose his mind from having his nuts sucked on.

It was a test mostly of Mikan’s own prowess as let her tongue join the party, licking all along his shaft as she pushed his cock further up, letting it rest just barely above his stomach. Mikan was careful and interested, wanting to explore the desire without a whole lot of pressure or panic, letting the continued desires wash over her. It felt maddening and perfect, a push into desires getting hotter and stronger as she explored down into this, alternating between licking with broad strokes, flurries of kisses all over, and simply sucking on one of his balls. Making sure both got ample attention was something to make sure of, but she was committed to practicing here, nailing down her bedside manner so that if any other black men came to her with a case of swollen blue balls, she'd be ready for him.

"This is taking care of everything perfectly, nurse," the man groaned, lying relaxed back and letting his balls get worshiped. It wasn't what he'd expected from the gig at all, but he was happy to feel these growing desires hit him, to give in to a pleasure getting stronger and dizzier with each second of her sloppy, feverish indulgence. Mikan knew she had him where she needed him, listening to the sound he made and stoking his lusts, keeping him groaning for her as she did everything she could to dig in and lavish his nuts in attention. Undying, unending attention. Praise. Her newfound hungers were intoxicating, keeping her craving more and wanting to learn her way around black dick as thoroughly as she had learned medicine.

The result of all this sucking on his balls was taking a clear toll on her patient, but in the best of ways. Mikan knew the responses of a body enjoying itself, recognized that she was having an effect on him, and it pushed her to keep going, sloppier, greedier, making damn sure she was driving him mad with each caress and slurp and push, making him crave her harder. She wanted him to feel good, and with her eyes bright as she stared past his cock at her, she was met with all the rewarding certainty she needed; he was loving every second of this, her effective treatment leaving him groaning, twisting... Even without a handjob, she was bringing him to the edge.

When he came, she le go of his cock. Made it swing back down and slap across her face as she rubbed up against the black cock in reverent delirium, moaning like a wanton mess and letting him cum all over her. She took the facial in a sloppy show of her newfound love for back dick, let him paint white streaks across her face, and moaned sweetly when the tide of spunk died down, "Do you feel better now? Be honest with me, this will be going in your chart."  
**************************  
Left and right across the island, Kyoko's classmates were getting blacked with startling frequency. The girls of Hope's Peak were more than not completely in the thrall of a newfound love for interracial sex, with only a few girls singled out as turning down these offers; Toko was too obsessed with Byakuya to even be looking at another man's cock, while Sakura Ogami was devoted to Kenshiro far too much to take on any man's offer, and was too strong to end up manhandled and 'nudged'. But all those exceptions did nothing to slow Kyoko's curiosity; something was being planned behind the scenes here and she wanted to find out what, and decided to cut right through to the obvious suspicion; rich, conniving Junko Enoshima.

She picked the locks to Junko's cottage and began to seek clues. Junko and her sister had been 'lucky' enough to get a cottage to themselves, no teacher supervision at all, and that only gave Kyoko more reason to believe something was being plotted here, as she snuck about and peered in around. She was looking for some indication of trouble, of a scheme, of any reason to think that the strange coincidence of the island being staffed by black men turning her classmates left and right had some driving purpose to it. There had to be evidence somewhere.

She did find something. A box sitting out on Junko's bed, the lid halfway off. It looked like a trap, but it could have also just been sloppiness, and Kyoko approached it slowly. Carefully. Reached out with a broom she grabbed from the corner to push the lid off in case anything jumped out t her, and indeed, there was nothing. This box seemed to be the real deal, and if that was the case, probably held the secrets that Kyoko was looking for, urging her to dig into the evidence and see what she could find.

Bending forward over the box, she found folders aplenty. Job applications, filled out forms from the men who had recently been hired to serve in service capacities at the Jabberwock Islands. Each man had to fill out the usual forms, but also attach pictures, and as Kyoko filed through them, she saw each man had attached a dick picture along with a specific phrase given to them to ensure it was really them. Sexual questions filled out the back end of the catalogue, asking things like, "How many times can you cum in a day?" and, "How eager are you to turn Japanese girls into raging sluts for black dick?"

"Why would she do any of this?" Kyoko asked, confused as could be, so deep in her bafflement that she didn't look over her shoulder. Bent forward over the bed to rifle through the box, she didn't think about how her skirt was riding up and her panties were visible, didn't consider that in fact, this whole thing was a trap, one that she was falling deep into as she remained bent over and completely unaware of the man creeping up behind her with a purpose. Vulnerable and completely open to being taken, Kyoko had unwittingly played right into Junko's hands in having her nosiness play into a much more dramatic turning, one Junko hoped might get her out of her business constantly.

The man came up behind Kyoko, and in a flash, her panties were tugged down over her ass and his cock was plunging into her pussy, catching the detective horribly of guard. "Fuck!" she cursed, as the man pushed her forward onto the bed, somewhere between doggy style and prone bone for a wild pounding. "I'm onto you! Junko sent you, didn't she?"

"She did, she said she wanted you to learn how nice it feels to get fucked by a black man." One of the most well endowed men had been charged with taking care of Kyoko, the idea of luring her in fucking her up having been a passion project of Junko's, something that helped get her invested in setting this whole situation up in the first place, and now, each thrust pushing forward showed off the fierce glimmer of wickedness he was capable of, letting his hips do the talking, and he had lots to say.

The feeling of a thick, hefty cock filling her was already a kind of too much that Kyoko hadn't been anticipating. The box toppled over, and the contents scattered all over the bed, but naturally her eyes were drawn to all the pictures of thick, hard black cocks, all the racy photos meant to prove the men were worthy of working on the island and fulfilling the job requirements, and as another filled her pussy so hard, she wasn't able to keep her head clear, struggling to straighten out he thoughts as they threatened to race off in a million other directions, adrift in a foggy rush of hunger and of delirium focused on one thing.

This felt amazing.

"This isn't--why plot to make girls... This... Fuck..." She shook her head, trying to form a sentence properly as the thrusts kept up, Kyoko was falling short, losing herself to a confused mess of pleasures as her eyes kept drifting back down to the photos. Were black men really all gifted with such magnificent cocks? Could she really be mad at a conspiracy to make all the girls feel good if it actually felt this good? Kyoko tried to be stubborn and shake her head and push away from these thoughts, tried to argue with herself and resist what she felt, but each hilting slam of a massive, meaty, black cock into her snug, Japanese pussy was a treat. A lesson in illumination, and she was in far too logical and analytical a mind right now to argue against these pleasures.

Then, a voice added onto the confusion. "Don't you want to feel good?" A cackling recording of Junko Enoshima played all around her. Kyoko looked around in confusion, the sound coming from everywhere. "All your friends are getting stuffed full of huge black cocks right now, Kirigiri. They love it, and I know you do too, you little slut. You must hate yourself if you're trying to pretend that that fat black dick up your twat doesn't make you want to swear off every other kind of man for the rest of your life. I personally tested him out myself, and he's one of the most hung studs on this island right now, and he's making you struggle so herd. I don't need to be there to know; every girl secretly loves black dick, and you're trying so hard to fight it, but you must want him to fill you up with cum so much."

That sentence was the direction the man was waiting for. He turned Kyoko around and shoved her further up the bed, amid all the paperwork and the cock pictures, shoving her into a mating press as eh climbed up on top of her and pounded away. "So fucking tight," he groaned, and with a new angle of approach, he was far more effective, far more ready. Each thrust was driven by harsh and reckless pleasures meant to unravel her fully, and with the cock pounding right down into her, Kyoko couldn't resist how good this felt.

"Feel that huge black dick stretch out your tight little Japanese hole. You want so badly to be a black-owned bitch don't you, Kirigiri?" The harsh words were all vindictive vestiges of a grudge that Junko was burying in a beautiful way here. "Just remember who you owe everything to when you're taking five black cocks at a time and drowning in pleasure. I might hate you, but I'm still giving you the best gift you've ever had."

The click of a recording ending left Kyoko in a confused and foggy state as she kept taking these wild thrusts, her body and mind bending under a lust she couldn't resist. So much was happening and all of it felt like a stormy mess of indulgence, of fiery desires hitting her stronger and harsher, depriving her of reason and bringing her thoughts around to a singular point of maddened heat. Junko was right; this all felt amazing, and Kyoko's moans were getting more primal as she struggled under the weight of those realizations, as she took the cock deeper. harder, felt herself burning with so much desire and foggy heat that she wasn't sure she could deal with all of it. There was too much happening, and all of it drove her focus to a firmly refined point.

"It... It feels amazing," she whined, head rolling back. Her legs began to press in tighter against the sides of the man pounding into her, a dizzy and fuck-drunk heat taking root. Everything that Kyoko felt was getting stronger as thrust after thrust loosened up her pussy, filling her with black dick and sending her crashing into joys that felt irresistibly pure. Never before had pleasure on this level graced her, and she didn't know how to respond to any of it, fumbling through confusion. She wanted to understand, but the toll being taken on her as she fell deeper was utter ecstasy. Kyoko wasn't just coming around, she was coming around in record time, struggling to control something that felt like it was getting away from her, that felt so perfect and so frantic that she wasn't able to resist. Wild howls of delight and joy rang out as she convulsed under all this need and this delirium, and the pleasure ruling her rapidly became too much for Kyoko to bear.

As the throbbing cock pounded faster into her and she fell deeper still into the chaos and the haze, something inside of Kyoko broke down. She threw herself into joy, a pleasure and a need surging through her, and her mind became focused on one thing, eyes rolling back as the pleasure shoved through reason. "Breed me!" she screamed, pressing her legs tighter around his sides. "Please. Knock me up, let me know the joy of being bred by a powerful black man. She's right, you're all right, I want to join my friends, I want to be blacked!' Her screams were frantic and drunk, sounds proving messy stumbling blocks as she tried her best to deal with what she felt, and every step of the way, Kyoko was giving up everything.

Her orgasm was the loudest any expression of anything from Kyoko had ever been, and as the cock pulsated and twitched and began to pump hot spurts of thick, potent cum into her greedy twat, Kyoko couldn't be stopped. She screamed out in hazy delight and embraced pleasures she was shamelessly addicted to, babbling ad whining as she got filled with cum and went from the nervous investigator looking to get to the bottom of a nefarious plan to a needy interracial addict who wanted to get her lips down to the bottom of a huge black dick.  
*****************************  
Junko wasn't paying attention to what was happening in her own cottage. She didn't really care; she was utterly certain of the plan's success, and rather than waiting around for spy camera footage of Kyoko getting blacked, sought instead to indulge in pleasures much more physical, as she got triple penetrated by some of her favorite black studs. The vetting process had convinced Junko long before this ever actually went into practice that black men were everything the musicians said they were, and she had fallen deep into the raging sluttiness she knew she was capable of, focused entirely on serving black dick.

Writhing back and forth between the cocks up her ass and her pussy, the feeling of two big cocks stretching her holes out better and harder was absolutely delightful. She had another one down her throat, and her head worked in truly desperate motions to seek all the pleasure she could get. Desire drove Junko in truly self-destructive motions, not caring if she was able to breathe clearly as she focused on the joy of drooling all over a big cock, letting the spit drip down onto her heaving tits as she fondled herself, groping at her luscious body and savouring the delight of knowing she had her men well taken care of. She took pride in being able to handle them, and to keep them all engaged.

Mukuro had been along for the whole ride, moaning out in delight as her sister served her up to some black men too. She was Junko's 'experiment'. and if he hadn't enjoyed the chaos she sowed in getting her sister hooked she would have abandoned all the plans no matter how in motion they all already were. But Mukuro had been delightfully broken down and turned, craving black just as bad as her bitch of a sister did, and now she lay on her shoulders off to the side in the piledriver position, getting stuffed full of black cock and relishing in every second of this delight too.

"This position is so great!" Mukuro's eagerness wasn't in the form of taking on a plethora of men at once like her sister, but instead in exploring as many wild positions as she could find, searching up on the internet for more ways she could shove on harder, hotter. She challenged her own sense of control and surrendered to the cock through new and wild expressions of lust, loving how far she could take this and refusing to let her pleasures slow down as he felt out just how insane they could get.

Upside-down and getting railed hard by the black man standing over her and plunging down into her pussy, the upside-down girl was ecstatic, staring off at the sight of her sister getting fucked airtight and loving how wild their fun was .They had settled in an abandoned building, a run-down place where they would be left alone with some men and left to enjoy their vacation away from the others. Mukuro was hanging on her sister's every order like a sad puppy and giving her all to absolute pleasure. Molten, throbbing ecstasy kept hitting her just right, bringing on waves of ecstasy and desire much more potent than she could possibly hope to deal with. This was brilliant, a flaming rush of pleasures that kept smashing through her, burning her up messier, stronger.

Side by side with her sister getting fucked senseless, Junko was in heaven, letting the thrust keep wearing her down, letting the pleasures build and throb hotter as the thought of giving up to the tides of lust had taken complete hold of her. She no longer knew how to deal with herself, just surrendering to waves of foggier, messier need, letting herself reach heights of lust she wasn't entirely sure she knew how to deal with. As the men kept thrusting and she got pumped full of thick seed and pushed over the edge of her own orgasm, Junko was elated, her thrashing heat pushing through her. She took every drop of their cum, let them pump her full and leave her dizzily worn down, helpless, ecstatic.

Needing more.

Junko pulled up off the cock she was deepthroating, spit strands dripping from her lips as she grabbed hold of her chest and brought it up to his lap next, wrapping her tits around his cock and going for more. "You can look up all the positions you want, Mukuro, but it's a shame you have no tits. You'll never get to experience the joy of wrapping your breasts around a fat, black cock and bringing it pleasure like a real woman should."

Usually, letting her sister be a bitch to her out of devotion and helpless adoration was something Mukuro took on as a matter of necessity and love for her. But here, Mukuro got to feel a different sensation take her. Overwhelmed by the frantic pleasures she was getting filled with as she lay upside-down and stuffed full of dick, Mukuro wasn't paying any mind to Junko's insults. She was truly happy, focused only on the joy of what Junko had brought her and accepting whatever was said about her as the flood of hot, thick cum filled her snug hole ands he was sent hurling into squealing ecstasy and a joy that needed no sense. As long as she knew this pleasure, the words her sister said didn't matter to her. In a way, that was for the betterment of both sisters.  
****************************  
As much as they could agree that their friends needed to be blacked, there was one frustrating little quibble that Sayaka and Ibuki found themselves horribly unable to settle: who was better at satisfying black men.

There was only one way to settle it. The two musicians had their own cottage expressly so they could indulge in the men of this paradise island range, and neither was ready to give up for anything. The competition between two newly made friends joined by their love of black dick should not have come across as wildly aggressive and loud as it did, but the girls had a very singular need in mind, and they were both loud in satisfying their claim of dominance.

Sayaka lay on the edge of the table, legs up and over the shoulders of the man drilling her twat with hard, sheathing thrusts. "Doesn't my tight, teen pussy just make you want to pump me full of your cum?" she whined, dizzily seeking the indulgence and the heat as she worked back and forth, heaving against him and embracing the pleasures that she felt owed now. "A dirty, slutty idol girl who's filthy beyond her years and already so experienced at making real men cum. It's so scandalous!"

The man fucking her was certainly happy to along with it, grunting and accepting the pressures as he worked her over, putting Sayaka through hard slams and a desperate pace that had her moaning hotter and louder by the second. There wasn't a whole lot of patience to be found in how she handled this, her body thrashing back and forth, wild desire hitting her ever stronger. It was as direct and as hard a fucking as her pussy could get, her legs up high and the frantic pleasure bubbling through her with something to prove. She had her dress tugged up and offered a view of her snug, pink hole as it got filled with black dick, and she was dizzily, dreamily happy to keep taking every thrust like her life depended on it.

Off to the side, Ibuki refused to let up either. "Rock girls are nasty, aren’t we?" she asked, as she bent her man over the other side of the table, face buried in his ss and letting her tongue work a sloppy passion against his hole. She had both hands around his cock, jerking quickly and efficiently to make sure she was providing him the maximum amount of pleasure she could muster. "We're freaks into all kinds of things that prissy idol good girls aren't willing to do for their men, but I know hung black men love having dirty Japanese girls tongue their assholes and pull on their dicks. And I bet my tongue piercing is driving you wild!'

Every lick that Ibuki offered his ass hole was added to by the metal stud in her tongue, adding a firm and unyielding piece that brought extra dimension to her sloppy ass eating. And it was working; Ibuki was hitting him where it counted and getting her man moaning louder for her, the heat rising as her messy oral treatment brought hi pleasure .Guys always lost their minds at blowjobs or rimjobs with her pierced tongue, and as she jerked his cock off with both hands and really worked him over, there wasn't a whole lot that he could do but enjoy the pleasure, Ibuki thriving as she felt him ache and throb in her grasp, begging for this pleasure and losing himself to what followed.

The problem with their competitive fire was that the girls were at a standstill. They had a lover each, devising the rules of their decisive competition were to be one-on-one, but s Sayaka squealed trough her orgasm and Ibuki got her man to blow his load all over the table, they proved too evenly matched. The girls were meeting each other blow for blow, and every time bringing their men to orgasm at around the same time, neither proving themselves the better in any way.

Sayaka decide she had to do something drastic. She grabbed hold of him and whined, "Pin me to the floor and knock me up! I've decided, you've earned the chance to breed my teen pussy. Go on, pump this jailbait idol bitch with a black baby!" Frantic, greedy, desperate to win, Sayaka laid it on extra thick, and before she knew it, she was down on her back, legs in the air, getting mating pressed into oblivion.

"Mm, fuck, don't just stand there!" Ibuki rolled onto her back, kicking her legs up as she lay beside Sayaka and went for the same kind of position. "Come knock me up, nothing is more rock and roll than teen pregnancy!" She was shameless, hungry pussy begging for attention, and what she craved, she got in a single, swift motion, as the man climbed up on top of her and shoved his cock readily into her tight hole with a very singular intention: to fuck a baby into Ibuki and breed her beside her 'friend'.

The two musicians were getting fucked side by side, moaning out in pleasure while they got rutted senseless. Side by side, it was more intimate and friendly a position than Ibuki had intended when she threw herself down beside Sayaka; she just wanted to make sure she was visible when she got her man off harder, but now, as they shared looks with one another, the idea of how much they were fighting and arguing really began to feel silly to them, the girls dizzily craving a strange warmth and acceptance of terms getting hotter and weirder with each pass.

The men worked hard to fuck their respective girl senseless, thrusting quicker into them, loosing moans from their lips amid the swell of hunger and debauchery, their bodies surrendering to the cocks and their heads spinning wildly out of focus. They both lost any shred of control as they got fucked this hard, treated to pleasures neither felt able to deal with, and the more they let the sensations tear through them, the more both wanted to concede something. Slammed full of black dick and screaming out for more, they found themselves suddenly not in any control of any situation, no effort, no contest. Just pleasure.

"Make me sing as you fill me with all your hot cum!" Sayaka squealed.

Ibuki's frantic moan of, "I want you to pound my pussy like a bass drum!" met the energy perfectly.

And once more, they looked at one another, dizzily writhing in pleasure on the floor, both united in their love for black dick. Brought together by a beautiful plan, no matter how much Junko had worked through so many of the logistics and schemes underneath it. There was a beautiful thing here, one they shared with their friends who were al getting their brains fucked out across the island. The looks on their faces were same; the trembling ecstasy of Japanese teens given to an addiction to black men. It was supposed to unite them, why were they fighting over this? Wo needed to be 'better' when they found in each other the dirty interracial fucktoy friend they needed?

"Please knock Sayaka up too, sir. I want to make sure we're raising our kids side by side."

"Yes, both of us! We both deserve black babies. Please don't hold back on either of us, we'll weather our scandals together!" Sayaka reached for Ibuki’s hand, holding tightly onto it and squeezing as the girls embraced their bold desires at once, ready to be united and joined in the sweet madness of this depravity together. Side by side. Bred. Sisters in black cock worship. Now, and forever.

it was as they united to face their lusts together that the girls crashed into molten ecstasy. Screaming out in joint bliss, their orgasms came a the same time, the mating pressed musicians holding tight as their men slammed down into them hard, pinning them to the floor and filling them with gooey thrills, pumping their wombs and trying to ensure their impregnation dreams came true, black bred side by side and starting off a beautiful new friendship together.

The girls leaned in against one another, dizzily kissing and sharing in the moment. They really only need two things; each other, and black cock, and as they pulled upward and decided the fairest thing to do was suck the cock of the man who just fucked the other girl, it felt safe to say their competition had ended in a tie, and they were sharing the trophy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
